User blog:DancePowderer/Demised Pangaea
In order for everyone to fully understand what I am writing here, I feel it necessary to give some source material first. You guys might want to brush up a little *The Tower of Babel *Enel's findings on the moon *Enel's activities on the moon *The last sentence of this page could play into this as well The language of the poneglyphs is indecipherable except to a select few. The reason why there is an indecipherable language is an even more vexing question. Unless everyone in One Piece has a mastery of world languages, it is safe to assume that there is one universal language spoken in the world. So to have a language that no one understands seems quite abnormal. A while ago I was looking for the trailer for "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" on YouTube. In the other results was a trailer for the movie "Babel". I didn't watch it, but it got me thinking about the tower and what it meant. After doing some research, I learned some interesting stuff. It comes from Genesis 11:5-8. It was a tower that was built to touch the heavens. The tower was built as a sort of beacon or compass point. For lest they be scattered upon the face of the Earth, they could make their way back.From what I read, God decided to confound the universal language of the people of Babel, where the tower was built, by making several languages instead of one. This way they would only have limited knowledge of the world. Now that the history lesson is over, we shall move on to the part you actually came here for. The tower existed at one point in physical form. And it still exists now, only a bit more symbolic. Using the events on the moon, the Void Century, and a little bit of imaginative license, it is possible to recreate the events told about the tower in Genesis. Let's start with the three groups seen drawn on the ruins of the abandoned moon city. They left the moon to go to Earth, the blue star. For the sake of argument, the moon is the top of the modern symbolic tower. Interpreting the Bible verse a little bit, one thing that strikes me as interesting is the recurring (by that I mean I checked King James and a few other translations of it) use of the word "upon". Why not say "...Scattered about the face of the earth"? Why was upon used? Upon would suggest that they weren't living on Earth itself, but within the tower. This can be applied to the three races living on the moon. They were scattered upon the face of the Earth. The Skypiean, Shandian, and Birkan lunar ancestors can be seen as God coming down from the heavens (which the tower supposedly touched). Only instead of scattering the language, in this case he scattered the ancestral sky islanders. (I apologize for how choppy this must look, but the manga does take the events in question rather out of order.) The other thing that connects well to this is Enel's ship, the ark Maxim. The story of the tower took place over the generations after the story of Noah and the Flood. It would seem that Oda is taking these events from Genesis and writing them in reverse. The flood part also intrigued me since the OP world is made of mostly small islands, with one supercontinent, almost like there was a flood. Back to the poneglyphs, it seems the old saying "history repeats itself" plays a great role in this. The lunar ancestors came to Earth, and over time a whole culture was scattered and lost, the only traces of the ancient ways are on the moon. The Ancient Kingdom (which has a tower in the image on its page) was defeated, an entire culture lost, an entire civilization scattered. The question on most peoples' minds right now is "shouldn't it be a culture scattered and a civilization lost?" Yes, it can be, but you heard right. The text from the poneglyphs contain the remnants of the civilization, what they don't contain is instructions on how to read them. That was lost with the culture. The hand of God scattered the lunar ancestors with the depletion of the moon's resources and their lineage forgotten, the poneglyphs were scattered with the fall of the Ancient Kingdom and their history erased, and it was by God's hand that another island fell. Now God has returned to his place on the tower reaching the heavens, and the clock of fate has started turning in reverse, as life on the moon has returned, albeit artificial. Only time will tell if fate's electric pawn will bring about another such occurence any time soon. Category:Blog posts